Estranhos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Os verões, definitivamente, eram estranhos. x INUZUKA KIBA/YAMANAKA INO. 30cookies, set: Verão, tema 1: Verão x


**Sumário:** Os verões, definitivamente, eram estranhos.

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Estranhos**

* * *

_30cookies_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 01: Verão_

* * *

Era um dia quente, muito quente, de verão. Não que todos os dias não fossem quentes, mas aquele dia estava insuportável! Talvez fosse sua falta de sorte... Ou a presença _daquela_ líder de torcida, desejada por todos, obtida por muitos.

…

Definitivamente era sua falta de sorte.

- Yamanaka. – o moreno sussurrou calmo.

- O que foi, Inuzuka? – a loira virou-se, pouco interessada.

Por que fazia aquilo mesmo?

Ah, é. O trabalho de Biologia.

- Quer logo escolher a _porra_ do animal, para concluirmos logo essa _merda_ de trabalho?

- Seu mal educado! Não fale isso na frente de uma dama! – ela o repreendeu.

- Se houvesse uma aqui...

A última coisa que viu foi a mão se levantando. A primeira coisa que notou foi um _calor_ em uma de suas bochechas. Logo notou as pessoas os encarando, surpresas. Palco para Yamanaka Ino... O que mais ela poderia querer?

- Wow! Então é assim que você trata seus "namorados"?

Antes que ela pudesse lhe virar outro tapa, foi em direção aos lobos.

Ok. Ele não estava sendo educado. E normalmente o era, principalmente com uma garota. Mas Yamanaka Ino não era uma _garota_. Ela ficava com qualquer menino, adorava fazer compras, vivia de cabeleireiro e, com certeza, não tinha a mínima idéia do que era um livro.

Pobre coitada, ele sabia.

Só que ela não queria ajuda. Quando ele sugeriu a visita ao zoológico, ela estava com uma cara de "Não acredito que eu vou ter que fazer o trabalho, também". Kiba podia ser um _nerd_, viciado em livros e em animais selvagens... Porém, não era idiota.

Ele, diferente dos populares, sabia o que significava a palavra "dupla". E, diferente dos "fãs" de Yamanaka Ino, não iria fazer o trabalho para ela.

- Aonde você vai? – a menina perguntou, correndo atrás dele, aparentemente esquecendo-se de seu insulto.

- Ver os lobos.

- Quê?! Por quê? Eles são assustadores! – ela fez uma cara de repúdio – Vamos ver os coalas! – e seus olhos brilharam.

- Não vou ver nenhum bicho de pelúcia _lamber_ as folhas, de maneira inocente, enquanto ocorre uma batalha entre elfos e anões! – ele disse, bufando.

- Hã?

- Nada, nada.

- Você fumou algo, antes de vir pra cá?

Ele logo fechou a cara. A culpa era dele se ele adorava "As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy"? Antes de dar uma explicação – que normalmente daria, para seus amigos – deu uma resposta que fazia jus à menina.

- Sim. Foi a única maneira de te agüentar.

Yamanaka parou de andar. E ele apenas se deu conta disso quando não ouviu uma resposta da outra.

- Que foi? – e começou a virar-se para encará-la.

Porém, antes de virar-se completamente, a menina começou a soluçar e desabou em lágrimas. E, enquanto ela chorava e chamava atenção, ele ficou parado lá, a encarando, totalmente perplexo.

- O que aconteceu...? – ele tentou perguntar, aproximando-se dela, com pena.

Pena? Deus! Como o verão o afetava!

- Voc... Você é um insensível! – ela gritou, abaixando a cabeça.

Sentiu os olhares das mães presentes, sob ele. Ele estava mesmo sem sorte.

- Vamos... Conversar ali, ó... – e apontou para um lugar qualquer – Onde não há tantas pessoas...

Levou-a para perto das jaulas dos bichos preguiça. Nossa... Eles lembravam _tanto_ o Shikamaru que...

Não! A Yamanaka! Concentre-se na Yamanaka!

- O que aconteceu?

- Você é um insensível! – ela gritou, chorando ainda mais alto.

E ele só ficou parado... Como um idiota. Mas o que um garoto podia fazer, naquela situação? Culpar a si mesmo? Lógico que não!

- Por quê?

Perguntar era melhor!

- Porque você me disse aquelas coisas horríveis...! – ok, talvez fosse mesmo necessário sentir culpa – E porque minhas amigas estavam certas!

Ela voltou a soluçar e Kiba, definitivamente, não entendeu. No que as amigas fúteis dela estavam – ou achavam que estavam – certas? Era sobre ele? Sobre aquele maldito trabalho? Sobre o verão?

Ah não. O último era a certeza dele. Então o quê?

- Do que está falando?

- Elas me disseram que você era um idiota insensível... – ei! Elas nem o conheciam! –... Que _nunca_ ia gostar de mim!

…

Ele processou aquilo direito?

- Disseram que você achava que garotas como _a gente_ sempre ficam com qualquer menino, adoram fazer compras, viviam de cabeleireiros e que não tem a mínima idéia do que é um livro!

Wow! Elas realmente eram boas em adivinhar coisas. Talvez até pudessem jogar na loteria... Não era hora de pensar sobre isso! Ele tinha de ajudá-la.

- E que eu nunca teria chances com você, porque você não gosta de meninas assim! Mas, eu, cega, defendia você, dizendo que você gostava mais do interior _real_ das pessoas! – deu alguns soluços – E que eu estava apaixonada pela pessoa certa!

Se ele pudesse ser uma avestruz, enfiaria a cabeça num buraco, bem ali. Ele era mesmo um idiota insensível que achava – e era – tudo aquilo. Só havia uma maneira de se redimir.

Abraçou-a ternamente, tentando não assusta-la. Logo ela se sentiu confortável e, assim, ele decidiu mandar aquele trabalho de Biologia aos quintos dos infernos. Tinha de levá-la ao shopping e comprar tudo o que ela quisesse e depois – se desse tempo – fazer todo aquele trabalho, sozinho.

Porque, agora, tinha uma garota que era apaixonada por ele nos braços, que chorava e estava _terrivelmente _desconsolada.

…

Os verões eram, definitivamente, estranhos.

* * *

Voltei com um conjunto de fics do 30cookies. A primeira remessa será dez fanfic prontas e betadas de diversos casais. Eu realmente espero que as pessoas aproveitem esta fanfic n-n

Eu resolvi utilizar o tema "Verão" como se ele fosse uma doença que atrapalhasse a vida do Kiba, porque é legal XD

Não sei se pode usar os temas assim, mas não vou mudar ù-u

eu gostei da maioira dessas fanfics, então vamos todos mandar reviews \o/


End file.
